Field of the Invention PA0 R.sup.5 is hydroxy, amino or acylamino, PA0 R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each hydroxy or hydrogen, and PA0 R.sup.10 is hydroxy or phosphonoxy. PA0 R.sub.b.sup.4 is amino, and PA0 at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and the others are amino or acylamino. ##STR3## wherein R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, R.sub.a.sup.1 is acylamino, PA0 R.sub.b.sup.1 is amino, and PA0 at least one of R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and the others are amino or acylamino. ##STR4## wherein R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, R.sub.a.sup.2 is acylamino, PA0 R.sub.b.sup.2 is amino, and PA0 at least one R.sup.1, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and the others are amino or acylamino. ##STR5## wherein R.sub.b.sup.1, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, PA0 R.sup.1 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and PA0 R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR6## wherein R.sub.b.sup.2, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, PA0 R.sup.2 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s) and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR7## wherein R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, R.sub.b.sup.3 is amino, PA0 R.sup.3 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR8## wherein R.sub.b.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, PA0 R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR9## wherein R.sub.a.sup.1, R.sub.b.sup.1, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, and PA0 at least one of R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and the others are amino or acylamino. ##STR10## wherein R.sub.a.sup.2, R.sub.b.sup.2, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, R.sup.7 and R.sup.10 are each as defined above, and PA0 at least one R.sup.1, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and the others are amino or acylamino. ##STR11## wherein R.sub.a.sup.5, R.sub.a.sup.6, R.sub.a.sup.7, R.sub.a.sup.8, R.sub.a.sup.9 and R.sub.a.sup.10 are each acyloxy, and PA0 at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and the others are amino or acylamino. ##STR12## wherein R.sub.a.sup.5, R.sub.a.sup.6, R.sub.a.sup.7, R.sub.a.sup.8, R.sub.a.sup.9 are each as defined above, PA0 R.sub.c.sup.10 is protected phosphonoxy, and PA0 at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s) and the others are amino or acylamino. PA0 R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR14## wherein R.sub.a.sup.2, R.sub.b.sup.2, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each as defined above, and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR15## wherein R.sub.b.sup.3, R.sup.5, and R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each as defined above, PA0 R.sub.a.sup.3 is acylamino, and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR16## wherein R.sub.a.sup.4, R.sub.b.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each as defined above, and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR17## wherein R.sub.a.sup.1, R.sub.b.sup.1, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each as defined above, and PA0 R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR18## wherein R.sub.a.sup.2, R.sub.b.sup.2, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each as defined above, and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR19## wherein R.sub.a.sup.3, R.sub.b.sup.3, R.sup.5, R.sup.6 and R.sup.7 are each as defined above, and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.2 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR20## wherein R.sub.a.sup.5, R.sub.a.sup.6, R.sub.a.sup.7, R.sub.a.sup.8, R.sub.a.sup.9 and R.sub.a.sup.10 are each as defined above, and PA0 R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR21## wherein R.sub.a.sup.1, R.sub.b.sup.1, R.sub.a.sup.5, R.sub.a.sup.6, R.sub.a.sup.7, R.sub.a.sup.8, R.sub.a.sup.9 and R.sub.a.sup.10 are each as defined above, and PA0 R.sup.1 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and PA0 R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are each amino or acylamino. ##STR22## wherein R.sub.a.sup.5, R.sub.a.sup.6, R.sub.a.sup.7, R.sub.a.sup.8 and R.sub.a.sup.9 are each as defined above, PA0 R.sub.b.sup.10 is ar(lower)alkoxy, PA0 R.sub.c.sup.10 is protected phosphonoxy, and PA0 at least one of R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is higher alkanoylamino, higher alkenoylamino, higher alkoxycarbonylamino, higher alkylaminocarbonylamino, higher alkoxy(lower)alkanoylamino or higher alkylthiocarbonylamino, each of which may have suitable substituent(s), and the others are amino or acylamino.
This invention relates to new aminoglycoside derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. More particularly, it relates to new aminoglycoside derivatives and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which have antiviral activity, and immuno-stimulating activity, processes for the preparation thereof and a pharmaceutical composition comprising the same.